uss_starspeedfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Force
The crew of the USS Starspeed must face a dire threat encroaching on the rimward border of the Federation. Summary Teaser Rear Admiral Tricia Danielson arrives at Starbase 62 with orders from Starfleet Command to take command of the [[USS Starspeed|USS Starspeed]] from Captain Angela Turner to stop an anomaly approaching the rimward border of the Federation. Act One The Starspeed arrives at Pacifica, the Federation world closest to the nearest anomaly. Pacifica's Governor Pataki provides them with an image of the anomaly as taken by a merchant flying nearby, which shows it to be a planet killer inbound from the galactic rim and heading straight for Pacifica. Additional astronomical data gathered from Pacifica reveals two others following a similar path, one of which is expected to pass through Seguri space. With the one inbound to Pacifica due to arrive within hours, Danielson orders the Starspeed to intercept and do what they can to stop it. Act Two Intercepting the first planet killer, the Starspeed leaps into action, firing phasers and quantum torpedoes to try to stop it. However, all attempts to stop it prove ineffective. The planet killer hits the Starspeed with an antiproton beam, reducing the ship's shields to 14%. While the ship performs evasive maneuvers, Lieutenant Commander Annea Moran accesses the logs of the original encounter with a planet killer by the USS Enterprise and USS Constellation. She calculates that the explosive yield from thirty quantum torpedoes should provide the same destructive force that destroyed the first planet killer. Danielson approves the idea, and orders three waves of synchronized quantum torpedoes launched into the planet killer's maw. The energy within the planet killer dissipates after the third wave of torpedoes explodes inside it, confirming success. The Starspeed sets course for the second planet killer and intercepts it twenty hours outside the MS-3 system. Repeating the same strategy, they take down the planet killer with little difficulty and continue on to the third. Act Three While on route to the third planet killer, the computer issues a warning to the bridge crew: "Warning: Continued travel along this trajectory will violate the Federation-Seguri Treaty ratified on Stardate 61548.2." ''Despite the warning, Danielson urges the ship onward into Seguri territory. Arriving at the coordinates for the third planet killer, the crew of the ''Starspeed discover a fleet of Seguri warships engaged against it. Commander Kandros of the ISV Armax hails them, warning them they are in violation of the Federation-Seguri Treaty and considers their presence an act of war. Danielson informs him they are there to render aid and stop the planet killer from entering Federation space. The planet killer is defeated after the Seguri suffer heavy losses. During the fight, sensor readings indicate the Seguri are now using Romulan-based weapons, bringing their military capabilities on par with the other major powers of the Alpha Quadrant. After the planet killer is destroyed, the Seguri turns their guns on the Starspeed. Danielson orders an immediate withdrawal from Seguri territory, and the Starspeed departs before further hostilities began. Conclusion Upon returning to Starbase 62, the crew reports their news of the Seguri's recent advancements. Starfleet Command informs them that diplomats have been brought in to smooth over the incident with the Seguri, and Danielson is officially reassigned as commanding officer of the Starspeed. Log Entries *''"Captain’s Log – stardate 68021.9. Admiral Tricia Danielson recording. Starfleet Command has informed me that a hostile force has entered Federation space, and charged me with leading a force to stop it. As the only ship available to quickly counter this incursion, I am taking command of the USS Starspeed."'' *''"Captain’s Log – stardate 68110.6. We have determined that the hostile force is a group of planet killers inbound from beyond the galactic rim. Records show the USS Constellation and the USS Enterprise dealt with just one of these on Stardate 4202.1 with only the Enterprise surviving the encounter. They faced one. We’re facing three. And with no other ships within range to assist, we are facing them alone.'"'' *''"Captain’s Log – stardate 68123.9. We are approaching the second of the three planet killers. The past four days have been spent revising our strategy to deal with them more efficiently. We still have one more to dispatch after this, so I hope to finish this as quickly as possible.'"'' *''"Captain’s Log – stardate 68135.9. We are on approach to the third and final planet killer. I want to go on record as saying that despite having authorization from Starfleet Command to enter Seguri space to deal with this threat, I disagree with having to risk starting another war with them so soon after ratifying the treaty. That said, I understand wanting to keep the planet killers from entering Federation space. I only wish we could work with the Seguri to get this done.''" Background Information Sets *This is the first mission performed aboard the USS Starspeed, using only Galaxy-class interiors created by Novatech. Category:STR Missions